


i can’t believe you get to me the way you do somehow

by confessionofaking



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: Disappointment, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Night Stands Gone Wrong, Penelope gets an earful every time Schneider gets laid, Rejection, Trans Pat Schneider, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confessionofaking/pseuds/confessionofaking
Summary: Penelope overhears something different from Schneider’s bedroom and gets worried





	i can’t believe you get to me the way you do somehow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Accidentally, Or By Fate Designed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989703) by [WittyWallflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WittyWallflower/pseuds/WittyWallflower). 



> Hey everyone,
> 
> This fic is mostly about transphobia that Schneider faces, and while nothing is explicitly said or done, as always, read with caution if needed.
> 
> Title: Criminal - State Champs

A loud shout from upstairs jolted Penelope awake, effectively ruining her once peaceful slumber. Glancing over at her alarm clock, she noted it was nearly one and silently thanked whatever god that existed that she still had a few hours before the rest of the family woke her up. 

Penelope was almost asleep again when there was another shout from upstairs. She panicked as she remembered that Schneider’s room was directly above hers. 

Which wasn’t the most _pleasant_ thing in the world, as the man tended to be a bit of a slut (his words, not hers) and she could always hear his ‘activities’ late at night. Penelope knew _far_ too much about that man’s sex life.

But the shouting going on upstairs didn’t sound like Schneider’s usual late night activities. The new voice was a man that was decidedly _not_ Schneider, and it seemed like they were having an argument, which worried her. 

Picking up her phone, she shot off a quick text to Schneider to see if he was alright, i.e, not drunk off his ass or half dead in his apartment. When he didn’t respond after a couple minutes, she slipped on a bathrobe and some slippers and snuck upstairs. 

As she was going up, a man was speeding down the stairwell, looking rather angry. Penelope panicked for a second time that night and sprinted up the rest of the stairs, half convinced her best friend had just gotten his ass kicked by the burly man currently fleeing from the building. 

“Pat, are you-“ She burst through the door, stopping mid sentence when she saw Schneider sitting on the sofa, a pint of ice cream in hand. He raised an eyebrow at her. “Okay, the incredible hulk didn’t beat the life out of you, good to know.” 

Schneider laughed at her remark. “You alright, Pen? You usually only show up this late when you’re anxious.” He was trying to avoid discussing whatever just happened, Penelope realized.

She shrugged. “Just heard that guy yelling and got worried.” His face went from calm and collected to freaked out in a matter of seconds.

Another thing about Schneider: he always forgot his bedroom was above Penelope's, and that she could hear most of what was going on if it was loud enough. So it made sense that she heard the argument between him and the guy he was trying to hook up with.

“Do you wanna talk about whatever happened?” Penelope asked, sitting down and placing a hand on his shoulder. 

This time it was his turn to shrug. “Not much to talk about. Hit it off with him at the movies, we came back here, fooled around for a bit, and then he got mad when he realized I didn’t have a dick. Nothing new.” He said nonchalantly, then took a bite of ice cream and stared at the ground. Her eyes widened as she realized what he meant.

“How often does that happen?” She asked, slightly afraid to learn how much bullshit he dealt with for being trans. She knew trans people had to put up with a lot of shit, especially with the current administration in office, but Schneider never acted like it was a problem for him.

Although he was rich so that made things _way_ easier for him, but it still had to sting.

“About a third of the time I try to hook up with women and probably a quarter of the time I hook up with men. Them being upset doesn’t bother me as much now, but when I was younger?” He whistled. “Did not handle it well at all. Dysphoria made me drink and we both know how that goes.” He scoffed.

She grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers, now knowing that touch was a source of comfort for him. He smiled sadly at her. “I really am fine, boo. There’s plenty of non-transphobic fish in the sea.” Penelope laughed. Him and his damn cliches. 

“Was Avery cool with you being trans? ‘Cause I’ll fight her if she wasn’t.” Penelope was dead serious, and Schneider knew it.

“Nah, Avery was great. She didn’t give a shit about that. We just kind of drifted apart…” he drifted off, the unspoken words hung heavy in the room. She knew they were having problems before, his relapse was just the final nail in the coffin. 

“I’m sorry, Schneider.” She wasn’t sure what she was apologizing for. “You deserve better.”

“You’re damn right I do, I’m such a catch. I mean, look at me! I have an amazing body for a forty-two year old.” He gestured to his torso, undoubtedly bragging about his abs.

She gave him a once over, briefly remembering how he looked shirtless, all lean muscle. He was insanely hot, even if he sometimes ruined it by talking. 

There’s no shame in admitting your best friend is attractive, right? 

Realizing she was taking too long to respond, she just hummed a _mhm_ , and went to grab a spoon from the drawer where she knew he kept silverware. 

When she got back, she noticed the ice cream was nearly gone.

“Did you eat all of this just now?” He nodded sheepishly. She rolled her eyes. “So much for your amazing body.” 

He gasped at her. “How _DARE_ you. I can have one, or three pints of ice cream on the weekend. It doesn’t count!” She stared at him. “Shut up!” He dropped the dramatics and grinned his thousand watt grin at her. 

“You know, a few years ago I never would’ve thought I’d meet someone _more_ dramatic than mami, but then I met you.” Penelope joked.

“I thought you came up here to comfort me, turns out you just like to make fun of me.” He giggled, knowing he was just as bad as Lydia. 

“You’re an easy target, Patty.” She deadpanned. She watched his face to see if the nickname bothered him, but he didn’t show signs of being upset by it.

“Touché, Penny.” He said, doing the awkward closed mouth smile that white people always do. He set the empty container down on the coffee table, and she wanted to scream about him not using a coaster. He pulled her into a hug, burying his face into her shoulder.

Penelope couldn’t help but think about how good he smelled. A mix of lavender, café cubano and something else that was so uniquely _Schneider_ that she couldn’t place. 

She hugged him back, running a hand through his hair how she knew he liked.

“So you’re okay?” She asked, eventually pulling away.

“I genuinely am okay, Pen. A little annoyed that I didn’t get laid tonight, but I think I’ll survive.” She raised an eyebrow at him. “What? I’m sex positive, get with the times.”

Penelope raised her hands up in surrender, chuckling at how absurd he was. “Alright, Pat. I’m going to bed, I’ll see you in the morning.” 

“See you in six hours, boo, don’t wake the _familia_ up.” She made sure to visibly roll her eyes at him before closing the door. 

True to his word, Schneider burst through their door exactly six hours after Penelope had left his apartment.


End file.
